


Trzy dni

by Aruccio, pierogis



Series: Trzy Dni [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, And doesn't respect personal space, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Javert Lives, Javert is an idiot, Javert's Existential Crisis, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shameless Musical References, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Valjean likes hugs, plot without porn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruccio/pseuds/Aruccio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierogis/pseuds/pierogis
Summary: Pamiętacie, jak Valjean poprosił Javerta o trzy dni, by móc odnaleźć Cosette? Javert się nie zgodził, to oczywiste, jak mógłby pozwolić przestępcy zniknąć na trzy dni? Ale ten przestępca zachowywał się zbyt dobrze, by mieć złe zamiary...Jeśli Javert mu pozwolił, ale wyruszył z nim?Z powodu planów wydania książki, liczba rozdziałów dostępnych tutaj została zmniejszona do trzech :)





	1. Konfrontacja

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Three Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838628) by [Aruccio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruccio/pseuds/Aruccio), [pierogis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierogis/pseuds/pierogis)



Javert miał drobne wątpliwości co do tożsamości znalezionego Jeana Valjeana, podającego się za Champmathieu. Jednak złożył zeznania, by zadośćuczynić światu. Skoro trzech galerników potwierdziło jego tożsamość, dlaczego miałby to być ktoś inny? Poza tym czuł wyrzuty sumienia za oskarżenie mera miasta o bycie zbiegiem, więc był rad, że znaleziono prawdziwego Jeana Valjeana.

Inspektor chciał zostać na całej sesji sądowej, jednak pilnie wezwano go do Montreuil-sur-mer w mało ważnej sprawie, jak się przekonał na miejscu. To wystarczająco zepsuło mu humor na resztę wieczoru. Teraz musiał czekać na wieści z Arras zamiast dowiedzieć się na miejscu. Z tego powodu rano wciąż nie wróciło dobre samopoczucie, gdy ubierał mundur.

Codzienną toaletę poranną przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Javert zmarszczył brwi zaskoczony. Rzadko ktoś tak rano do niego przychodził, ale jeśli tak się zdarzało, zawsze chodziło o coś ważnego z pracy. Otworzył drzwi i zgodnie z przewidywaniami, jego oczom ukazał się młody policjant. Trzymał w ręce zalakowaną kopertę.

\- Francis Carreac, panie inspektorze - powiedział nerwowo młodzieniec, skłaniając głowę - Przynoszę wiadomość z sądu w Arras.

Na te słowa Javert zapomniał, że ma niezapiętą kurtkę. Odnotował tylko zaskoczenie na twarzy chłopaka, gdy błyskawicznie wziął list i złamał pieczęć. Zanim zdązył wyjąć list, posłaniec go uprzedził:

\- Monsieur, otóż w sądzie wydarzyła się rzecz niespodziewana - obecny tam pan Madeleine, którego dobra sława dotarła także tam, został rozpoznany jako zbiegły Jean Valjean.

\- Pan mer? - inspektorowi list wypadł z dłoni. Szybko jednak się opanował, podniósł go i rzucił policjantowi bystre spojrzenie - Został zatrzymany? Gdzie teraz jest?

\- Właśnie w tym tkwi problem. Pan Madeleine wrócił do miasta jako wolny człowiek. Gdy proces został zakończony uniewinnieniem Champmathieu, polecono mi przekazać nakaz aresztowania.

Inspektor rozłożył list. W istocie był to rozkaz, krótkie powiadomienie władz wyższych o zleceniu właśnie jemu, Javertowi, znalezienie i sprowadzenie do Arras Jeana Valjeana. Przeczytał go trzy razy, blednąc, po czym starając się ukryć emocje, podziękował i odprawił chłopaka. Dopiero gdy drzwi się zamknęły, list został zgnieciony w nagle zaciśniętej pięści. Mężczyzna wrócił do pokoju i odetchnął głośno, opierając się rękoma o stół. A więc Madeleine, dobroduszny Madeleine, naprawdę jest Valjeanem? To znaczyło, że Javert nie mylił się, gdy w gniewie zadenuncjował go. Przez osiem lat był pod jego nosem, właściwie pod nosami tylu ludzi, całego miasta, a mimo to nikt go nie oskarżył; nikt prócz niego nie zauważył podobieństwa w rysach, w sile? Nikt w mieście nie był wcześniej w Toulon i nie spotkał go, to oczywiste.

\- Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem! - inspektor uderzył pięścią w stół.

Jak on śmiał?! Złamał warunek, zniknął, a potem dorobił się fortuny?! Myślał, że szacunek dla pana Madeleine'a uratuje Valjeana, kiedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw? Ha! Nic z tego. Javert wyprostował się i wziął głęboki oddech. Ostatnio chodziły pogłoski, że mer codziennie chodzi do szpitala, do tej kobiety, którą uchronił przed wyrokiem. To będzie pierwsze miejsce, gdzie Javert się uda na poszukiwanie.

W czasie krótszym niż zazwyczaj skompletował części munduru i opuścił dom. Nie zauważył nierówno zapiętych guzików, które zawsze trzymał w należytym porządku - oznaki wzburzenia, jakiego nie doświadczył od dawna. Nawet w chwili, gdy zadenuncjował mera, czuł się spokojniejszy niż teraz. W końcu nadszedł ten moment, gdy będzie mógł wymierzyć sprawiedliwość człowiekowi poza prawem, pokazać, że dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę. Zabrał ze sobą dwóch uzbrojonych policjantów, po czym kazał im czekać w gotowości pod drzwiami szpitala, a sam wszedł do środka z mosiężną pałką w dłoni. Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła go na górę, niezdziwiona widokiem policjantów. Pana Madeleine'a często widziano w towarzystwie jakiegoś stróża prawa - mimo, że mężczyzna odmawiał eskorty.

\- Leży tam bardzo chora kobieta, proszę o zachowanie się cicho, monsieur.

Javert nie odpowiedział, odprawił ją gestem. Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi sali, chowając pałkę za sobą, by Valjean jej nie zobaczył. Wolał, by tak silny mężczyzna nie walczył, a widok pałki mógłby go rozjuszyć.

Skazaniec klęczał przy łożu kobiety, jakby się modlił. Prostytutka leżała z twarzą zwróconą do fałszywego mera, z radością coś do niego mówiąc. Javert jednak zauważył, że ten nie reagował z zamkniętymi oczami, i sam nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna w ogóle jej słucha. Skazaniec nie wiedział też o obecności trzeciej osoby, dopóki kobieta nie utkwiła spojrzenia w Javercie, które z radosnego stało się przerażone. Jej nagłe zamilknięcie wyrwało Valjeana z letargu. Podniósł głowę i utkwił wzrok w kobiecie, która wciąż patrzyła na inspektora. Powoli, z wysiłkiem podniosła się do półsiadu, druga wychudła dłoń wysunęła się spod kołdry i zacisnęła na materiale. Na twarzy Valjeana pojawił się strach.

_ \- Mon Dieu _ , co ci jest, Fantine? - spytał.

Nie odpowiedziała mu. Widok Javerta tak ją przerażał, że aż odbierał głos. Javert poczuł dumę, że jego obecność wywołuje u przestępców taką reakcję. To znaczyło, że dobrze wykonywał swoją pracę i zyskał pewien szacunek, który opierał się na strachu przed sprawiedliwymi sądami. To był dobry strach. Kobieta dotknęła ramienia Valjeana, a drugą zrobiła gest, który zasugerował mu, by się obrócił. Ten obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył w drzwiach Javerta.

Kiedy wzrok mężczyzny nazywanego panem Madeleinem skrzyżował się z jego spojrzeniem, Javert zauważył, że Valjean poczuł pewien respekt, strach przed nim. Uśmiechnął się w myślach, znowu z dumą. Jednak nie pozwolił sobie się uśmiechnąć, pozostając nieruchomo, wpatrzony w przestępcę. Wiedział, że Valjean widzi jego radość - jedyną radość, jaką Javert odczuł od dawna. Największa radość dla policjanta - zdemaskowanie  dawno szukanego przestępcy, możliwość zakucia go, by więcej nie zaszkodził społeczeństwu.

\- Panie Madeleine, niech pan mnie ratuje! - Fantine ukryła twarz w dłoniach z przerażeniem. Jean Valjean wstał i odezwał się do niej spokojnym, łagodnym głosem:

\- Nie obawiaj się. Nie przyszedł po ciebie - po czym zwrócił się do Javerta - Wiem, czego pan tu szuka.

\- Pospiesz się!

Głos inspektora przeszył powietrze jak sztylet. Powiedział to prawie z euforią, wzburzeniem, które starał się ukryć. Nie pokazał nakazu. To nie było konieczne, obydwaj o tym wiedzieli. Valjean wzdrygnął się i przeniósł wzrok na kobietę.

Javert wydawał się być pewny siebie, chciał załatwić to szybko, jednak po raz pierwszy, odkąd rozpoczął pracę w policji, nie wiedział co dokładnie zrobić. Dla niego Jean Valjean był zbiegłym więźniem, niebezpiecznym przestępcą, po którym można spodziewać się wszystkiego - zwłaszcza, że został merem miasta. Dlatego ograniczył się jedynie do okrzyku "pospiesz się!", rzucając przy tym ostre spojrzenie, które sparaliżowało dwa miesiące wcześniej Fantine, a które nie wywarło jednak na skazańcu żadnego wrażenia. Za to chora kobieta podniosła głowę, słysząc ten krzyk, jednak obecność mera miasta - fałszywego mera, o czym nie wiedziała - uspokajała ją. Czego miała się bać, skoro on jest przy niej?


	2. Wątpliwości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine jest w szpitalu przy Fantine, a Javert po niego idzie.

Javert podszedł bliżej, stanął na środku pokoju i znowu się odezwał, tym razem głośniej.

\- Chodźże!

Pan Madeleine, pod którym służył od kilku lat, nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie wcześniej, tak wzburzonego jak teraz. Nie miał pojęcia, że osoba Jeana Valjeana ma taki wpływ na życie inspektora. Zauważył też, że przez obecność Javerta stan Fantine się pogorszył, chociaż wszystko wcześniej wskazywało na to, że powoli wraca do zdrowia. Poczuł gniew, jednak wiedział, że musi go opanować. Nie mógł teraz walczyć, nie kosztem jej zdrowia. Nagle Javert chwycił go za chustę i koszulę, ten natychmiast zareagował pochyleniem głowy na znak szacunku i poddania się, pokazując, że nie chce walczyć.

\- Panie merze! - zawołała kobieta. Inspektor parsknął na to śmiechem, strasznym śmiechem, od którego przeszły ją ciarki.

\- Nie ma tu już pana mera!

Valjean nie próbował się uwolnić, rzekł tylko cicho:

\- Javert-

\- Nazywaj mnie panem inspektorem.

\- Panie inspektorze - rzekł - chciałbym powiedzieć panu słowo na osobności.

\- Głośno! Mów głośno! - odpowiedział ostro Javert - Do mnie mówi się tylko głośno!

Radość policjanta ustępowała irytacji na zachowanie Valjeana. Zero oporu, żadnej próby ucieczki? Dlaczego? Dlaczego znalazł go tutaj, dlaczego Valjean wrócił do roli pana Madeleine'a na te kilka ostatnich godzin? Czy nie powinien uciekać przed pojmaniem?

\- Kiedy to tylko dla pana uszu… - powiedział cicho, nagląco.

\- Co mnie to obchodzi? Nie będę słuchał!

Oburzenie Javerta zwiększyło się, gdy skazaniec nachylił się i wyszeptał na jednym wdechu:

\- Niech mi pan da trzy dni! Trzy dni, żebym mógł sprowadzić dziecko tej nieszczęśliwej kobiety! Zapłacę, ile będzie trzeba! Może mi pan towarzyszyć.

\- Kpisz sobie?! - krzyknął Javert, wstrząśnięty bardziej prośbą niż próbą przekupienia go - Patrzcie go! - zawołał do nikogo konkretnego - Nie myślałem, żeś taki głupi! Chcesz, żebym dał ci trzy dni na ucieczkę! Mówisz, że pojedziesz po dziecko tej Fantine? To takie wspaniałomyślne. Mam ci uwierzyć?

\- Po moje dziecko! - wrzasnęła nagle chora kobieta - Po moje dziecko! Więc jej tu nie ma! Siostro, powiedz mi, gdzie jest Cosette?! Chcę widzieć moje dziecko! Panie Madeleine! Panie merze!

\- A ta znowu swoje! - Javert się zirytował, coraz bardziej denerwowała go cała ta sytuacja, a jeszcze ta prostytutka zaczęła narzekać - Będziesz ty milczała? Przeklęty kraj, gdzie galernicy są urzędnikami, a nierządnice pielęgnuje się jak hrabiny!

Spojrzał uważnie na Fantine, zaciskając pięść na koszuli Valjeana. Ten pozwolił mu na to bez oporu.

\- Powiadam ci, że nie ma już pana Madeleine, nie ma już pana mera. Jest tylko złodziej, rozbójnik, galernik nazwiskiem Valjean. Jego właśnie trzymam, rozumiesz?

Fantine zerwała się do siadu, popatrzyła na fałszywego mera, popatrzyła na inspektora, popatrzyła z powrotem na mera. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale rozkaszlała się gwałtownie i straciła równowagę. Słabe, wychudłe ręce nie wytrzymały naporu i chora opadła na łóżko, uderzając głową metalową ramę.

Straciła przytomność. Albo umarła. Javert nie wiedział - i nie obchodziło go to. Zauważył jednak, że galernik spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Zaraz potem spojrzenie Valjeana przeniosło się na niego i policjant zadrżał, bo skrywało wściekłość. Dłoń przestępcy wylądowała na jego zaciśniętej pięści. Inspektor poczuł, jakby to było imadło. Nie był w stanie oprzeć się sile, która wymusiła na nim puszczenie go.

\- Przeraziłeś ją i straciła przytomność - powiedział cicho Valjean.

\- Czy to się wreszcie skończy?! - warknął wściekły Javert. Nie rozumiał Valjeana, nie rozumiał jego zachowania, dlaczego ten niebezpieczny człowiek pozwolił mu na tyle, dlaczego tak się przejmuje tą prostytutką?! - Nie po to przyszedłem, żeby słuchać gadania. Nie traćmy czasu; straż jest na dole, wyjdziesz teraz albo w kajdankach!

Valjean rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie i odwrócił się, zupełnie go ignorując. Javert znowu zagotował się ze złości, jednak zaraz potem poczuł lęk, gdy mężczyzna z siłą przypisywaną przez Javerta tylko tej osobie zniszczył jedno z zardzewiałych łóżek. Podniósł fragment ramy, najcięższą żelazną sztabę, po czym podszedł do łoża Fantine, wołając zakonnicę. Zwrócił się do Javerta ledwie słyszalnym głosem:

\- Nie radzę mi teraz przeszkadzać.

Javert drżał. Najnormalniej w świecie drżał ze strachu. Siostra zakonna minęła go pośpiesznie w progu, gdy oparł się o ramę drzwi, udając spokój. Pomyślał, że może pójść po dwójkę żandarmów, którzy czekali na dole, ale wtedy Jean Valjean mógłby uciec. Na to nie mógł pozwolić.

Tymczasem były galernik wraz z zakonnicą zupełnie zajęli się nieprzytomną prostytutką. Javert patrzył bez zrozumienia na ich zaangażowanie, zwłaszcza Valjeana. 

Przecież powinien unieszkodliwić inspektora i uciec. Policjant dopiero teraz pojął, że pokonanie tych dwóch żandarmów na dole nie sprawiłoby mu najmniejszego problemu. Obserwował więc przestępcę, czekając, aż jego uwaga się rozproszy. To był jedyny sposób, z którego Javert nie był dumny. W kilku chwilach zauważył, że zaabsorbowany kobietą Valjean odsunął się od żelaznej sztaby wystarczająco daleko, by nie zdążył jej sięgnąć, jeśli Javert by go ujął.

Inspektor zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę. Żadne z dwójki przy łóżku nie zauważyło, gdy stanął za skazańcem i uniósł mosiężną pałkę ponad głowę do uderzenia. Nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów, zamierzając unieszkodliwić Valjeana. Nawet gdyby Javert przejmował się prostytutką, miała przecież jeszcze zakonnicę - nieobecność przestępcy w niczym by nie zaszkodziła. Opuścił pałkę z właściwą sobie siłą.

Jednak Valjean go widział, ale ignorował, zaangażowany w pomoc Fantine. Dopiero gdy Javert go zaatakował, zareagował, unikając ciosu i chwytając po drodze sztabę. Podniósł się w chwili, gdy inspektor znowu się zamachnął, i odbił mosiężną pałkę z taką siłą, że wytrącił ją z dłoni policjanta. Javert zaklął w myślach, gdy spojrzenia, jego zaskoczone i zdeterminowane, oraz wściekłe galernika, się spotkały.

\- Powiedziałem - syknął Jean Valjean, unosząc sztabkę na wysokość klatki piersiowej - że masz mi nie przeszkadzać.

Javert nie cofnął się mimo wielkiej ochoty na zrobienie tego i po prostu stał, drżąc, podczas gdy Valjean z powrotem nachylił się do Fantine i pomocy przestraszonej zakonnicy.

 

* * *

 

W domu rzucił bezuzyteczną pałkę na łóżko z wściekłością. Były galernik zaraz po tym, jak pomógł prostytutce, sam podszedł do Javerta i oddał się w jego ręce, pozwolił nawet zakuć. Przecież mógł bez problemu uciec! Inspektor przeczytał jego papiery, każda z prób ucieczki z galer odznaczała się sprytem, zręcznością i siłą. Valjean mógł Javerta unieszkodliwić, a przed dwoma żandarmami po prostu uciec i zniknąć. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił?

Javert nie rozumiał. Do tego co jest nie tak z tym człowiekiem, że pojechał aż do Arras na proces, na którym ktoś inny miał zostać skazany za bycie Jeanem Valjeanem? Po co? Javert zdążył pokrótce przeanalizować czas, w jakim pan Madeleine musiał dostać się do sądu i doszedł do wniosku, że fałszywy mer naprawdę musiał się postarać. Ale dotarł. Spóźniony. Po co? Policjant znał tylko jedną logiczną odpowiedź na to pytanie. Jean Valjean chciał zobaczyć, jak skazują kogoś za niego. Wtedy mógł mieć pewność, że jest bezpieczny. Tak. To jedyne rozwiązanie.

Jednak nie walczył, gdy Javert po niego przyszedł. Dlaczego?

A… a jeśli ten człowiek naprawdę chce pomóc dziecku tej kobiety? Czy to możliwe? Galernik, przestępca?

I wtedy Javert wpadł na pomysł, o którego powstanie nawet by się nie posądzał.


	3. Ucieczka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decyzja, która wszystko zmieniła.

Javert po cichu odprawił strażnika, który pilnował Valjeana, wziął ze stołu klucze do jego celi i powoli podszedł do kraty. Więzień jakby nie słyszał kroków, klęczał przy łóżku, opierając się o nie i modląc. Javert chwilę odczekał, jednak gdy ten wciąż nie reagował, odezwał się sucho:

\- Dwa cztery sześć zero jeden.

\- Pamięta pan mój numer?

\- Łatwo cię było zapamiętać. Cztery próby-

\- Nie jestem 24601 - przerwał mu cicho mężczyzna, nie podnosząc głowy - Już nie pracuję na galerach, by tak mnie pan nazywał. Nazywam się Jean Valjean.

\- Wiem, jak się nazywasz, 24601 - Javert położył nacisk na numer.

\- Po co pan przyszedł? Napawać się tym, że udało się panu mnie ująć?

\- Nie. Gdybyś nie chciał dać się ująć, to by mi się nie udało - Javert zacisnął zęby. Chociaż wcześniej wiedzieli to oboje, teraz otwarcie przyznał, że Jean Valjean jest od niego silniejszy.

\- Więc co pan tu robi?

\- Trzy dni - skrzywił się - Poprosiłeś mnie o trzy dni. Tyle ci wystarczy?

Teraz były galernik poderwał się i przyskoczył do krat sprawiając, że Javert cofnął się o krok, obawiając ataku.

\- Tak, trzy dni wystarczą! Nie chcę uciec, chcę pomóc tej biednej kobiecie, pozwól mi to zrobić... - powiedział Valjean na jednym wdechu, po czym dodał szybko - … panie.

Javert zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem, po raz setny zastanawiając się, czy czyni dobrze. Jednak zachowanie galernika w szpitalu zmusiło go do myślenia.

\- Dam ci trzy dni. Ale - dodał ostro, widząc, że twarz Valjeana rozjaśniła radość - będę ci towarzyszyć, jak sam zaproponowałeś.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu więzień nie zmarkotniał na ostatnią wieść. Naprawdę nie robiło mu różnicy, że będzie z nim policjant? Czy myśli, że unieszkodliwi Javerta i ucieknie? Nie ma mowy. Tym razem Javert nie da się zastraszyć i nie da Valjeanowi szansy na opór. Musiał mu przedstawić sytuację tak, by galernik nie widział możliwości na inną ucieczkę. Inspektor odetchnął i pomyślał o tym, wymyślił kilka godzin wcześniej. Potem spojrzał na Valjeana. Musiał mu przedstawić swój plan… który polegał na złamaniu co najmniej kilku praw.

\- Siedź cicho i słuchaj. Z tego pomieszczenia da się wyjść niepostrzeżenie tylko w jeden sposób - Javert machnął ręką w stronę okna na końcu korytarza - Jesteś teraz jedynym więźniem, nikt nas nie słyszy, nikt nas nie zobaczy. Pilnuje cię zawsze tylko jeden strażnik, siedzi przy stole. Ma klucz przy sobie albo na stole - podniósł dłoń, w której trzymał klucz - Nie dam ci go, bo zauważą jego brak. To pierwsza sprawa. Drugą są te drzwi - Javert wskazał za siebie -  Dobrze wiesz, że za nimi jest cały komisariat. Nie wyjdziesz tędy - ścisnął swoją laskę mocniej i z ukrywanym strachem i cicho przekręcił klucz w zamku. Zrobił dwa kroki w tył, odłożył go na miejsce - Będę czekać, nie uciekniesz.

Więzień słuchał uważnie, rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrując się w mężczyznę i chłonąc każde jego słowo. Na koniec zadał tylko jedno pytanie:

\- Może pan zdobyć transport?

Inspektor rzucił mu ostatnie, chłodne spojrzenie i bez odpowiedzi wyszedł z więzienia. Zdobędzie. Nie obawiał się, że Valjean może spróbować uciec w innym czasie niż w nocy. Mimo wszystko Javert musiał przyznać, były galernik to sprytny i przebiegły człowiek. Wiedział, że dzień to nie jest dobry czas.

 

* * *

 

\- Monsieur - stanął przed swoim przełożonym i skłonił głowę w wyrazie szacunku.

Mężczyzna spojrzał znad papierów.

\- Inspektorze Javert - zdziwił się - Czy pańska dzisiejsza służba już się nie skończyła?

\- Zgadza się, monsieur. Przyszedłem tylko prosić o kilka dni urlopu.

\- To coś poważnego?

\- Możliwe. Potrzebuję pojechać dość daleko.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzył w milczeniu, a potem kiwnął głową.

\- Javert, jesteś wzorowym stróżem prawa. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio prosiłeś o urlop. Oczywiście, że ci go dam.

Javerta zabolały te słowa. Wzorowy stróż prawa, który planował złamać prawo.

 

* * *

 

Javert ubrał się w zwykłą bluzę i założył czapkę, ukrywając dość charakterystyczne długie włosy, teraz splecione w warkocz i schowane pod czapką. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest wystarczająco znany, by go rozpoznać, dlatego nie wiedział, co zrobić, by się nie pogrążyć. Na pewno nie mógł ubrać ulubionej kurtki, którą czasem nosił zamiast płaszcza. Musiał sięgnąć na samo dno szafy, gdzie znalazł starą kurtkę, nieco przetartą w paru miejscach. Jej na pewno nie ubrał w ostatnich latach. Nie rozpoznają go.

Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. 

Przez jakiś czas zastanawiał się, czy wziąć odznakę. Z jednej strony lepiej, żeby jej nie miał, bo jeśli go ktoś złapie, mógłby zobaczyć. A z drugiej… jako zwykły obywatel nie będzie na tyle wiarygodny, by wsadzić Valjeana do najbliższego więzienia, jeśli ten nie będzie chciał wrócić do Mountreuil. Wcisnął ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki- tej, do której najciężej było się dostać.

Czekał pod oknem więzienia i obracał w palcach krótki nóż, który musiał zastąpić mu szpadę. Za pasem ukrył pistolet, jednak zamierzał go użyć w ostateczności.

Stał tak, zastanawiając się, ile podpunktów prawa właśnie łamie i jak bardzo nie zgadza się to z jego ideologią. Co mu się stało, co go tak ujęło w zachowaniu tego człowieka?

Usłyszał ciche pukanie w szybę i spojrzał tam akurat wtedy, gdy Valjean własną siłą pozbył się wewnętrznych krat. Rozejrzał się ze strachem. Taki hałas... zadrżał, ukrył nóż w kieszeni i odczekał niecierpliwie, aż mężczyzna przeciśnie się przez okiennicę. Javert widział w tych czynnościach pewien wyrobiony profesjonalizm i przypomniał sobie, dlaczego zwykły złodziej chleba spędził na galerach aż dziewiętnaście lat.

\- Pięć lat za kradzież - odezwał się cicho - Reszta, bo próbowałeś uciec. Cztery razy.

\- Też miło mi cię widzieć. I raz mi się prawie udało - odparł Jean Valjean, otrzepując ubranie z ulicznego pyłu.

\- Wydostałbyś się stąd beze mnie, prawda?

\- Może - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tajemniczo do policjanta - Jednak wtedy nie miałbyś szansy na pilnowanie mnie i po prostu bym zniknął.

Javert nie odpowiedział, dyskretnie zerkając przez okno. Przy stole leżał nieprzytomny strażnik. Nieprzytomny? A może… martwy? Inspektor ścisnął nóż i spojrzał na Valjeana. Wzdrygnął się, orientując, że on też na niego patrzył.

\- Uderzyłem go w głowę - wyjaśnił skazaniec - Mamy kilka godzin, zanim się ocknie. Chyba że ktoś postanowi sprawdzić, co u więźnia.

Javert zmrużył oczy z dość irracjonalną złością. Nie sądził, żeby któryś z policjantów, którzy zawaleni papierami spędzali noc na komisariacie, zechciał odwiedzić cele więzienne. Normalnie nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych czynności, ale kiedy więźniem został dotychczasowy mer miasteczka, niemal każdy stróż prawa czuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo w zaistniałej sytuacji.

Nie, pomyślał, nikt nie powinien pojawić się w okolicy cel do czasu, kiedy ktoś będzie musiał zmienić nieprzytomnego nieszczęśnika - zakładając, że ten nie wybudzi się wcześniej.

Gdy Valjean zauważył, że ten nie zamierza odpowiedzieć, ruszył zaciemnioną stroną ulicy w stronę domu mera. Szedł po cichu i szybko, nie zwracając uwagi na inspektora, który podążał za nim. Javert wciąż czuł wyrzuty sumienia, czyniąc to, co czyni. Pomagał niebezpiecznemu galernikowi, mając na obronę tylko nóż i pistolet. 

\- Niech pan poczeka tutaj - poprosił ledwie słyszalnie Valjean, zatrzymując się przed swoim domem.

\- Nie ma mowy - zaoponował Javert, zaciskając dłoń na nożu w kieszeni i szykując się na starcie. Mężczyzna zlustrował go spojrzeniem, w którym kryło się rozbawienie.

\- Więc proszę za mną. Tylko niech pan nie zgubi czapki, panie inspektorze.

Javert zignorował tę oczywistą zniewagę i wszedł za nim do budynku, trzymając głowę pochyloną.

\- Dobry wieczór - odezwał się Valjean głosem dobrotliwego pana Madeleine’a, do starszej pani, gospodyni - Nie było nas tutaj, prawda? Zresztą zaraz znikniemy.

\- Oczywiście - odparła, kłaniając się lekko. Javert niespokojnie nasunął czapkę głębiej na oczy. Ta kobieta mogła go poznać, bywał w końcu u mera ze sprawunkami.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj nam, proszę - dodał były galernik i ruszył na górę. Zaprosił gestem Javerta do pokoju i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Policjant zerknął niespokojnie. Nie spodobał mu się pomysł przebywania z tym szaleńcem w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu bez oddzielających ich krat. Ze spokojem zdjął czapkę i odłożył na mahoniowe biurko mera, by nie zasłaniała mu widoku w walce.

\- Wszyscy w mieście są przeciwko tobie, tylko ta kobieta ci sprzyja - zauważył. Valjean spojrzał na niego, patrzył przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć, po czym uśmiechnął się słabo:

\- Oraz ty.

Javert zwęził oczy, patrząc ze złością. Valjean coraz bardziej go denerwował.

\- Nie sprzyjam ci.

Ta zimna odpowiedź sprawiła, że uśmiech szybko zszedł z twarzy Valjeana. Mężczyzna chwilę patrzył na inspektora w ciszy, po czym nagle zrobił krok w jego stronę i pochylił głowę.

\- Dziękuję ci, panie inspektorze - powiedział z ostrożną wdzięcznością - Proszę nie patrzeć na mnie takim spojrzeniem, jakby się pan mnie obawiał - Valjean podniósł wzrok na zaskoczonego policjanta - Zmieniłem się, nie jestem już złodziejem i galernikiem, monsieur.

Javert zacisnął zęby.

\- Tacy ludzie, jak ty, się nie zmieniają. I na litość boską, przestań wtrącać wszędzie to “panie”! Kazałem ci tak mówić, wiem, ale to się robi po prostu denerwujące!

Javert nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać, ale wciąż widział w Valjeanie mera i nie umiał słuchać, jak zwraca się do niego per pan. Nawet jeśli zwracanie się do niego na ty przez byłego galernika, ubliżało jego randze.

\- Dobrze - starszy mężczyzna potrząsnął głową jakby ze zmęczeniem i podszedł do zimnego kominka. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia zaczął grzebać w popiele. Inspektorowi duma nie pozwalała na pytanie, dlaczego to robi, więc stał wyprostowany i czekał, obserwując go uważnie.

Tymczasem Valjean szukał żelaznych okowów z kija, który wcześniej spalił. Był nerwowy, musiał się spieszyć. Trzy dni to mało na podróż do Montfermeil, powrót i dostarczenie Cosette matce. Ale skoro dotarł do Arras szybciej niż przewiduje normalny czas, dotrze także do Thenardierów.

\- Jest! - westchnął nagle z ulgą, gdy w końcu poczuł pod palcami metal, nie tylko popiół. Wyciągnął dwa żelazne okucia i ścisnął je w dłoniach, przysuwając do ust ze szlochem. Dziękował Bogu za ten sprzyjający los, za nadejście Javerta, osoby, której Valjean z pewnością się nie spodziewał.

\- Kim ja jestem? - szepnął ledwie słyszalnie dla inspektora - Kim  _ on _ jest?

Sam policjant był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, wręcz zakłopotany, zwłaszcza gdy byłym galernikiem wstrząsnął płacz. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, patrząc w podłogę. W tym samym momencie klęczący gwałtownie się podniósł, szybko wyminął inspektora i położył okowy na biurku.

\- Dość - powiedział twardo do siebie, otwierając szafę i szukając nierzucających się w oczy ubrań.

\- Valjean - odezwał się cicho Javert. Skazaniec spojrzał prawie wrogo.

\- Co?

Javert skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

\- Jesteś w popiele.

\- Oh - mężczyzna spojrzał na swoje dłonie, jakby je widział pierwszy raz - Masz rację - rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym wytarł się w jedną z białych koszul z szafy.

\- Twarz - dodał Javert.

Valjean westchnął i podszedł do lustra, trzymając w ręce brudną koszulę.

\- Ta biel mi nie przeszkadzała - wymamrotał do siebie, próbując wyczyścić brodę, a inspektor przypomniał sobie, że zanim ten się przyznał, miał bardziej brązowe, niż siwe włosy. Aż tak go to zestresowało, by tak zbielały? Właściwie Javert się nie dziwił, po ośmiu latach ktoś wpadł na jego trop...

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - spytał, obserwując go z wyrobioną przez dwadzieścia lat uwagą stróża prawa.

\- Jadę po córkę Fantine.

\- Jadę z tobą.

\- Więc jedziemy po córkę Fantine - wstał i wrócił do szafy.

\- Dokąd?

\- Miasto nazywa się Montfermeil.

\- To jest daleko.

\- Wiem. Dlatego poprosiłem o trzy dni, nie jeden. Masz tylko to, co ubrałeś teraz?

\- Co?

\- Ta kurtka jest zbyt widoczna - skazaniec wyciągnął znoszoną pelerynę z szafy i podał inspektorowi. Javert zmrużył oczy.

\- Mam to ubrać? Nie przyjmę nic od-

\- Daj spokój, nie ma czasu - przerwał mu starszy mężczyzna, ściągając koszulę, w której go pojmał inspektor, i porzucając ją na ziemi. Javert zmrużył oczy na widok blizn, pokrywających ciało mężczyzny. Znał je. Wiedział, skąd się wzięły. Może nawet sam nakazał zrobienie niektórych.

Mężczyzna, nieświadomy myśli Javerta, wygrzebał z szafy bluzę i znoszony płaszcz, po czym ubrał je szybko. Javert zauważył, że płaszcz ma dużo kieszeni wewnętrznych, prawdopodobnie pełnych banknotów. Z ociąganiem zarzucił na siebie pelerynę, którą dostał.

Jean Valjean krążył jeszcze chwilę po pokoju, szukając czegoś.

\- Moneta - mruknął i przypadł z powrotem do kominka, rozgrzebując popiół. Tym razem szybciej znalazł to, czego szukał, i także położył na biurku. Wytarł ręce w koszulę, już wcześniej brudną z popiołu, po czym wziął kałamarz i nakreślił jakieś słowa na kawałku papieru, który wsunął pod żelazne okowy na biurku.

Javert zerknął dyskretnie na list, podczas gdy były skazaniec wrócił do miotania się po pokoju. Niewiele widział spod żelastwa, ale jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, list traktował o jego przeszłości.

\- Po co to krycie się? - spytał nagle Valjean - Po prostu przeczytaj. Jesteś tym, który zajmuje się moją sprawą, więc i tak to zobaczysz.

Javert zerknął na niego, gdy ten akurat przeszukiwał szufladę, po czym powoli podniósł papier.

"Oto okucia mojej laski i owe dwa franki skradzione Gerwazkowi, o których mówiłem w sądzie przysięgłych"

\- Po co zostawiasz nam dowody przeciw sobie? - spytał, starając się, by zabrzmiało to zimno.

\- Jeślibyście mieli jednak wątpliwości. Chociaż w sądzie całkiem dobrze udowodniłem swoją tożsamość.

\- Słucham? - Javert przekrzywił głowę -  _ Co zrobiłeś _ ?

\- Udowodniłem, że jestem Valjeanem.

\- Nic nie udowodniłeś - warknął - Kilka osób rozpoznało w panu Madeleine'u, który siedział na sali, zbiegłego galernika, Jeana Valjeana.

Starszy mężczyzna popatrzył na niego, znowu ze zmęczeniem.

\- Powiem ci prawdę w drodze, bo teraz chciałbym jak najszybciej wyruszyć - powiedział i zarzucił na siebie pelerynę, drugą ręką zabierając sakiewkę z szuflady i wsuwając ją do kieszeni bluzy. Javert wziął czapkę z biurka i założył, chowając warkocz, w chwili gdy starszy mężczyzna rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie - Gdzie jest powóz?

\- Pilnuje go dzieciak na obrzeżach miasta - odparł niechętnie.

\- Świetnie - Valjean otworzył drzwi zadowolony i zaprosił inspektora, by wyszedł pierwszy.

\- Nie. Idź.

Były galernik wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie oglądając się na Javerta. Wiedział jednak, że ten jest za nim.

\- I tak musisz iść pierwszy. Nie wiem, gdzie iść.

Javert zacisnął pięści ze złością i odetchnął cicho. Podróż jeszcze się nie zaczęła, a Valjean zdążył go doprowadzić do granic wytrzymałości.

\- Poprowadzę cię - warknął.

Valjean nie przejął się tonem głosu i po prostu opuścił budynek, uśmiechem żegnając swoją gospodynię. Na zewnątrz jednak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na policjanta.

\- A tak poważnie, na litość boską, Javert, masz nóż, ja niedawno spędziłem czas-

\- Skąd wiesz, że mam nóż?

\- Nieważne - machnął ręką - Spędziłem czas na szaleńczej jeździe powozem, a potem w więzieniu. Gdybym chciał się ciebie pozbyć, próbowałbym wcześniej, nie dopiero teraz. Widziałeś, że nie wziąłem broni. Nie możesz po prostu poprowadzić do tego powozu?

Inspektor zmierzył go tak samo chłodnym spojrzeniem, jak wcześniej, ale bez słowa wyminął go i poszedł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam Was wszystkich! Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się ten fanfik oraz że nie zawiodę Waszych oczekiwań! :D  
> Jeśli ktoś woli czytać po angielsku bądź chce zobaczyć, jak moja przyjaciółka Pi radzi sobie z angielskim(bardzo dobrze!) to zapraszam do angielskiej wersji "Trzech dni" -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10838628
> 
> Dodaję obrazki, które są zainspirowane tym rozdziałem lub były inspiracją dla niego <3 Autorstwa Pi -> http://sta.sh/2m87v6h0g0k
> 
> ~Aru


End file.
